theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jax Briggs
Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs is a cybernetically-enhanced soldier who is the leader of the Outer World Investigation Agency (O.I.A.), Earthrealm's Special Forces unit, in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. Info Jax made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. He is portrayed as an archetypical American hero. In the Special Forces' chain of command, he is Sonya Blade's direct superior and the catalyzing force of Sonya's impulsiveness. Jax is clear-headed, careful and always keeping a watch on what his men are doing. When the need arises, he is a beast on the battlefield with the attitude and ferocity of a lion. He unscrupulously makes use of the most advanced technology to improve both himself and his unit. He is responsible for the crime lord Kano's disfigurement, forcing him to wear a metal plate over a portion of his face. Appearance Jax is depicted as a black American man, having dark skin, brown hair and brown eyes. Jax's most striking feature is his impressive muscular upper body build, keeping his torso bare in all but one of his appearances. In his first appearances, he wore karate pants and boots. From Mortal Kombat 3 and onwards, he wears a pair of bionic armor-plating that covers all of his arms. It is not known whether his arms were replaced or upgraded in the original storyline. However, it is possible that he may have used bionic implants until the events of Deception, where he may have willingly had his own arms removed in favour of mechanical replacements. In the alternate timeline of MK 2011, he was forced to use metallic arms in order to survive, after having his organic arms telekinetically dismembered by Ermac. In Mortal Kombat Jax appears briefly in the first Mortal Kombat movie, in which he accompanies Sonya on the raid on Kano's club and unsuccessfully tries to stop her from boarding Shang Tsung's boat near the beginning of the film. He was played by Gregory McKinney. Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Jax appear in the animated TV series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, he was among the leading characters voiced by Dorian Harewood. He was always in a good mood and always ready to go into battle whenever Outworlders invade. In the episode Acid Tongue, he loses his confidence when Komodai spits acid on his cybernetic strength enhancers, and he uses his chi to fight Komodai at some ruins to rescue Sonya. Another episode, Abandoned, had him leaving the team only to be captured by Shao Kahn's forces in an attempt to get information on the location of the MK headquarters. This episode also explores the deep friendship and care between Sonya and Jax. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Former American Gladiators actor Lynn "Red" Williams plays Jax in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. He is recruited by Sonya to join the Earthrealm warriors in their stand against Shao Kahn's forces. He fights Cyrax and later defeats the Centaurian, Motaro (played by fellow Gladiators alumnus Deron McBee). His relationship with the technological enhancements he uses is explored to a small degree. Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Michael Jai White plays Jax in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth. In this short film, he informs top assassin Hanzo Hasashi about serial killers in an underground tournament led by Shang Tsung. He tries to convince Hasashi to join the tournament. Mortal Kombat: Legacy White reprises his role as Jax in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Jax leads a police squad along with Kurtis Stryker in an assault on the warehouse of Kano and the Black Dragon clan, to rescue Sonya, who is being held captive by Kano. As the squad fights against Kano's thugs, Jax confronts Kano himself and engages him in kombat. Kano uses his torturing of Sonya to taunt Jax during their fight, and a furious Jax gains the upper hand and brutally beats Kano, managing to punch him with enough force to sever his right eye. One of Kano's thugs throws a grenade towards Jax and he is severely wounded. He does survive, however, but at the cost of his arms. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Frankie Stein was helping the team looking for the Keyhole, she found Jax' body and thought of bringing it back to life. After Jax was brought to life, he became loyal to Frankie, he became her servant and bodyguard. He quickly became an honorary member when the Keyhole was found. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Martial Artists Category:African characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Those Brought Back to Life Category:Cyborgs Category:Creatures Category:Ionic characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:Males Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Ninjas Category:Nintendo characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes